Dark Skies
by Dat Rat
Summary: A girl with a mission to kill the man who murdered her father. A boy with a promise to free his best friend and escape his mother. Two Pokemon that refuse to trust either. Moon and Gladion each have their own plans, but will the appearance of each other ruin them? And The Aether is rising...Moon x Gladion, LunarEdgeShipping. I don't own Pokemon. Probably permanently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Moon's P.O.V.

I stare uncomprehendingly at the bloody words carved into my back.

 _Monster._

 _Freak._

I am both.

I watch the water run red, deepening from pinkish to crimson in seconds as it flows, burning like the fiery colour it holds, over my wounds.

Cleaning away the blood.

Clearing away my emotions.

I just need to be stronger…

 _Two weeks later_

I stare at the ragged photo of the President of the Aether Foundation.

Lusamine.

She's my idol.

I wish I could be like her…

...I wish I could stop hurting so many people…

 _The next day_

I watch from my cramped hiding spot, perched in the fork of a tree, waiting for the guards to go past.

Finally they do and I drop to the ground, feeling the weight of my mission settling on my shoulders like a cloak, suffocating me from the world.

I can hack.

I've seen the files on the 'Type: Nulls' in Aether.

And I'm going to free them.

I close my eyes, feeling the boxes around me, compressing me down…

...Claustrophobia.

I hate small spaces.

 _Hate_ them.

I close my eyes, like that will make any difference if anyone finds me, and focus on not allowing this fear to paralyze me.

I will _not_ be defeated by my fear.

I will not.

My shoulders slam the door, and my breath catches before reasserting itself.

My shoulders hurt from the bruises.

There has to be a price for living in Alola's underworld.

I pay in my blood.

It's better than facing the fact that I'm nobody…

I live hard.

Fight hard.

And mark my words, I'm going to keep myself that way.

I have to fight for my right at life.

I am Moon.

I make it my mission to win this fight.

It hurts.

My ribs from slamming the door.

My older bruises.

Mostly my heart.

From seeing the cages.

Cages.

Three.

Each holding a bloodied and bruised Type: Null.

No.

No.

No.

No…

Aether's hurting Pokemon…

 _Lusamine's_ hurting Pokemon…

Lusamine…

I've looked up to her for five years.

She's my idol.

I love Pokemon.

I thought she loved them too…

How?

How?

How?!

She's the one who hurt the beautiful creatures staring at me with their untrusting eyes.

She's the one who's to blame for the defeated bow of the most hurt-looking Beast Killer.

She's not my hero…

...she's my enemy.

I walk forward.

Taking in the gashes oozing blood.

The brilliant blue-purple bruises.

The gaping slashes across their backs…

...whip marks…

no

I uncurl my fists, watch the world, my world, shake itself free and crash.

Burn in my confusion and sorrow.

Fueled by my rage.

This is what the world is like.

And I'm not going to let my heart get broken anymore.

I stare into the heartbroken eyes of the Type: Null with the worst injuries.

Please.

I promise I will not hurt you.

Please.

Trust me.

If you can trust anyone anymore.

After what we humans did.

I reach out to brush the wooden helmet, and she lunges, sinking her teeth deep into my fingers and wrist.

Right above the big vein.

Blood trickles from between her teeth.

The pain explodes behind my eyes.

But I don't try to escape.

'You have the upper hand. You could kill me right now-take off my hand and let me bleed out. You're in power. But I'm outside the bars.' The sadness in her eyes hardens into fury. 'Please. This is your choice-kill me or spare me. I won't save myself.'

I need you to trust me.

I need someone to trust.

The eyes, glinting with cold hatred from behind the mask, lock my muscles and refuse to relent.

I need to be worthy.

I need to show her I'm different.

I don't know how long we stand there.

Both bleeding.

Both untrusting.

Both hating.

Hating Lusamine.

What I do know is that I lose too much blood.

Because the world shimmers like a mirage, like I can finally see past the illusion that is my life.

What will I see when the veil is lifted from my eyes?

I never find out.

Because she releases my wrist and presses her claws into the wound.

Stopping the blood flow.

My vision clears, slowly, and I look up into the worried eyes of the female Type: Null.

Who nearly took my life.

And just saved it.

I slowly extend another hand, never breaking our locked gazes.

Closer.

Closer.

I'm woozy from the gash on my wrist and the wounds still healing on my back.

If she bites again I'll die.

Closer.

Closer.

Please.

I'm not going to hurt you.

I promise.

Closer.

And I close my eyes.

I'm scared of what I'll see.

I'm scared I'll be rejected again.

And I don't open them.

'Hrr.' The soft growl sounds millimeters from my nose, mixed with warm breaths. I open my eyes.

The Type: Null is inches from my face.

I curl my hand into a loose fist and graze just her jaw with the knuckles.

After a long moment she leans into it.

She accepts me.


	2. Chapter 2

Moon's P.O.V.

I continue rubbing her jaw, and dimly, realize my hand doesn't hurt as much as it should. I glance down to see a thin film coating the bloody wound. The Beast Killer ducks her head like she's embarrassed, and I realize she licked the bite mark to 'seal' the open punctures.

Not very sanitary, but in the moment I can't care less.

Because it means she's worried about me.

I hesitantly place my still-hurting hand on the blade-like structure on the top of her head, feeling the rough keratin melding into exposed bone along the top. She tilts her head, gently shoving the weapon into my palm, and I take the opportunity to study the keen edge, realizing it seems to be hiding something, underneath the keratin.

But what?

My hand meets wood, and the Type: Null stills. I gaze into her eyes, wanting her to understand that I'm going to help her. My fingers skim the splintery green-marked wood, and I frown as I realize it's clearly not part of her, that it's some sort of artificial controller.

Nobody should control her.

I long to break the shackles around her legs and neck.

Long to free her.

 _The next day_

Why am I back here?

I could be caught.

I could be killed.

But the knowledge that the Type: Null with the same broken look in her eyes is still in there won't release me.

Won't release me like the chains trapping her.

The copper tang of blood, _fresh_ blood, meets my nose, forcing tears to my eyes that I refuse to acknowledge.

No.

This isn't about getting information about how to free them now.

Not anymore.

This is about making Lusamine pay for this.

This is about revenge.

I rush to the female, seeing only the clearly-new gashes oozing thick blood, the emaciated ribs, the older scars and newer scabs mottling her gray fur.

No.

No.

Before I know what I'm doing I've shrugged out of my shirt, tearing strips for bandages, reaching out towards her-

Claws snare my collarbone and drag down my exposed chest.

I gasp in pain but wrap the white band tighter around her side, applying pressure even as the other talons sink into my shoulders. Hot tears prickle at the corners of my eyes and I barely hold back a sob as I stare into her furious eyes, seeing the depth of hurt and pain she won't acknowledge.

Like me.

For a long moment we stare at each other, Pokemon and human, each waiting for the other to back down.

Knowing they won't.

The pain threatens to burn away my consciousness with it's fiery scream, but I fight it.

I'm going to help her even if she hurts me.

For a second I'm back to yesterday, claws embedded in my hand, staring her down, leaving my life in the hands of a Pokemon who doesn't trust me.

But this time I won't close my eyes.

This time I'm going to make her see I'm different.

And just like yesterday, the claws withdraw, leaving only the pain and the satisfaction.

The satisfaction that even though she will try to push me away, she knows I'm different.

The satisfaction that I know I'm different.

Because I don't think she would have spared my life yesterday.

Wood scrapes my jaw, and I trace the bone of her horn, tying another bandage around her blue tail.

'Hrr!' I shake my head, scrutinizing another gash that makes my stomach roil.

'Shh. I'm sorry. Shh…' I look up, realizing I don't know what to call her. An image, of an old storybook, flickers past in my mind, and I snatch the scrap of memory like a life preserver.

 _A picture of a majestic creature, aquiline and feline blended into a sinuous predatory beast, perched on a lofty crag, making my breath catch._

' _Daddy, who's that?' The strong hand on my shoulder, so big it dwarfs me, shifts as the man looks at the picture._

' _That, orchid, is a gryphon. They were rare and beautiful beasts with nests of gold and hearts to match. Loyal to a fault, if you could get their trust. Only the greatest heroes ever could. They would lay down their lives for their one and only partner, one they could trust with their heart.'_

 _His warm voice makes me feel safe._

' _Do you think I'm that kind of person, daddy?' He chuckles._

' _Definitely, Moon. You're the kind of girl who could sing down the sun and moon if you asked for them.' I giggle._

' _Now I just have to find one.'_

And I think I've found them.

 _Daddy_...the man who adopted me from the orphanage.

The man who read me storybooks and told me I could tame a gryphon and sing down the sun and moon.

The man Guzma killed five years ago.

The real reason I was going to free the Type: Nulls was to find and kill Guzma.

Mark my words.

I'm going to kill him.

And nobody can stop me.

'Gryphon.' The words hums in my bones, captivating me as it did so long ago. The Beast Killer looks up, eyes bright and hard on mine.

'Hrr.' This time she isn't saying 'open your eyes, I won't hurt you' or 'stop', she's saying continue.

'Gryphon.' She steps forward, and I reach out, speaking the words I heard five years ago. 'Gryphons are beautiful creatures that nested in mountains on aeries of gold. They would only trust one person, and after that bond was sealed they would lay down their life for their partner, as the partner would for them. But not anyone can tame a gryphon. So I'm asking...will you be my partner...Gryphon?'

My trembling fingers twitch, spasming, but I refuse to lower my hand.

Refuse to rescind my promise.

Refuse to not prove that my father was right.

That I can tame a gryphon.

She's waiting.

Waiting for me to lower my hand.

Waiting for me to show that I'm just another human.

But I'm not.

I promise I'm not.

And I think she knows.

Because she, Gryphon, rears and places her foreclaws on my shoulders, staring deeply into my eyes, and I know she still doesn't trust me, but maybe…

...maybe someday.


	3. Chapter 3

Gladion's P.O.V.

I flatten myself back against the wall, head throbbing from my mother's most recent bout of anger. A tear runs down my face, stinging its way into the cut below my eye, and I angrily swipe it away.

I just need to be stronger.

I just need to find a way to escape.

I just need to escape my cruel mother.

 _Two days later_

'Gladion!' My mother's voice is hard and cold. Adrenaline lends its power and frantic speed to me as I slam my shoulder into the door, falling in and jamming a paper clip in the lock.

I have to escape soon.

I don't know how much more I can take.

I look up, and nausea makes my vision waver.

Cages.

Dirty and bloodstained, matching the three creatures inside.

The creatures bleeding from wounds like mine.

The creatures trapped and hurt like me.

The creature that looks up with the same defeated look that I know I have.

I run forward, reaching between the grimy bars to stroke his head, and he flinches away.

Humans have hurt him enough that he doesn't trust any of them.

I'm so sorry...

 _The next day_

I slip into the room with the three beasts, reaching out again for the one that looked up yesterday. He warily regards my hand, and he doesn't come closer.

But he doesn't pull away.

 _Two days later_

I study the faded sign hung on the door, squinting at the illegible writing-all I can make out is 'Null', whatever that means.

'Null.' The creature looks up, gazing towards me. 'Null.' I whisper, and he nods.

Null.

That's his name.

Null stares into my eyes, demanding that I don't look away.

Heart in throat, I extend a shaking hand, and his wooden helmet rasps rough and sure across my fingers.

 _One week later_

Type: Null.

The most untrusting Pokemon of all.

And I've earned Null's trust.

Null nudges my hand for more petting, and I finger the 'collar' of stiffened fur around his neck.

Matched by the bloody iron collar that has worn away his fur, down to the pale skin.

My heart hurts.

Every time I come in, Null has more wounds.

Just one more thing we have in common.

I stare at the chains around his legs, his prominent ribs, and that bloodstained metal chain.

The world wavers.

I don't know who could be that cruel.

Except my mother.

I catch his head in my hands and force him to meet my eyes.

'I'm going to free you.'

I don't know how.

I shouldn't make promises I can't keep.

But I'm keeping this one.

 _Three days later_

I step quietly, stiffening at every shadow, nerves frayed, towards the infirmary where I know Madame Wicke will be.

My shoulders hurt.

From the hand that struck them.

My mother's hand.

I'm just glad Lillie didn't get hurt too.

 _The next day_

'How dare you presume you know what is beautiful!' I force myself to stand up and speak through the pain and bloody jaw.

'I do. You shouldn't ever hit Lillie again!' I try standing again, but the woman lashes out again and I fall.

This time I don't get back up.

 _Later_

Wood scrapes my bruised cheek, and Null growls, staring at the open gash.

'I'm fine, Null.'

But I'm not.

I'm not going to be until we escape.

And I can't take this anymore.

I think I'm crying again.

I can't live like this anymore.

I can't.

So I'm going to escape.


	4. Chapter 4

Gladion's P.O.V.

 _Two hours later_

 _Run. Run_. I listen to the steady beat of my sneakers against the ground, the noise the only sound apart from my frantic breaths. _Run._ Where are they? Shouts echo behind me, making my adrenaline spike. Thoughts scattered, all I know is that I _have_ to get out of here.

Now.

I race down the white halls, and the pounding of my desperate run and too-fast breaths consumes me, faster and faster until I disappear into the insane sound of my heartbeat.

Aether.

Where my mother hurt me and my sister.

And Null.

Aether.

Where my mother thought she knew what was beautiful.

I'm proving her wrong.

Where are they?

Where are they?

Where is Null?

Null?

I need to free him.

I can't go on knowing my mother's hurting him.

Finally the platform shudders to a stop and I vault the gate, counting the symmetrical doors. There. I shove open the door, taking in the three cages, one unlocked, one still firmly shut, one torn apart, the two creatures staring at me with their untrusting eyes, and the dark-haired girl.

Leveling a gun at my head.

Moon's P.O.V.

Pain.

Digging it's red-hot claws into my shoulder. I swear and rip the sleeves off my shirt, clumsily bandaging the bullet wound with shaking hands, from pain or exhaustion or adrenaline I can't tell. Voices. Shouting, loud, thrumming in my bones. I won't be able to defend myself with this mess of a right shoulder. Too bad I'm not ambidextrous. So everything, all the careful planning and hacking and bribing...goes to crap as I run, world spinning and plunging as I hurl myself off the empty space where the lift used to be, feeling my bones shatter and screaming, but I won't, can't give up. Dragging myself to the right door, the only thing keeping me going is by hatred of _her_.

Lusamine.

Who hurt the Type: Null I love.

I'm rebelling.

Door's open. See them, so untrusting because of what happened to them.

What Lusamine did to them.

What she did to Gryphon.

Gryphon the Beast Killer.

Gryphon the Type: Null.

Gryphon my best friend.

Gryphon...I'm so sorry…

All I can think is _sorry_ before I drive the point of my stolen knife into the lock and twist, the blade falling from my hands, slippery with my own blood. Gryphon's eyes lift to mine and I extend a hand, too exhausted to do much more, and dimly, through my red haze, hear the door scrape open, and this is the end, will _she_ know I rebelled? Will this beautiful Pokemon I love with all my heart be safe?

No.

No, and if I had stayed out of it she might have survived.

Cold realization settles on me, and I decide that I will go down fighting.

Buy this Pokemon I know I love time.

Buy her life.

A life where she can forget about the blood crusted on the bars of her cage.

I will bleed to death if they don't come in.

They will kill me if they do.

I stand and point the gun towards the door.

I promise, I will take one of them down.

At least one before I'm dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Moon's P.O.V.

The door scratches open and I catch the figure in my crosshairs. Tall. Blond. He stares at me, Moon, more than half-dead and ready to kill.

'What the hell-who are you?' His voice is husky and low. I shake my head.

'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you.' He stares at me for a long moment. If he says anything, _anything_ to save himself, I pull the trigger.

And Gryphon will live.

'I can't.' I blink. Hardening myself to kill is nothing against this defeated-looking, rebellious kid who looks not much older than I am at fourteen. I study him, the way he speaks and moves, the way he holds himself.

And realize the way he looks at the remaining male Beast Killer, like he would tear apart the worlds for him.

The way I want to protect Gryph.

'What are you doing?' I need to know.

'I was going to free them...I guess it's over.' I engage the safety and shove it in my waistband. A grin creeps onto my face at the look of him.

'Did you think I was actually going to kill you?'

Why would I kill someone without need?

That's what the old Moon did.

Not me.

'Well, yes, seeing as you were pointing a gun at my head. Bit of an obvious factor.' I grin.

'Help me get him out of here.' I motion to the final cage. He blinks, stunned, but runs to my side and examines the catch. I yank my dagger out of the broken padlock, wipe it with the tail of my shirt, and jam the functions. 'Where's the last one?' He shakes his head.

'I thought you sprung it already.' My heart sinks.

'No...I thought…' _They've_ taken it.

My heart hurts.

Death is a mercy for the final Beast Killer.

I swear and feel like ripping apart those monsters who are probably hurting it now...Voices. My head snaps up and the door swings open, framing the man in the green glasses smirking at me.

'Ah, we've found you, Moon.' The sound of his voice, taunting me because he knows who I used to be, still am, who I'm trying so hard to fight. 'And you too. In all honesty, I didn't think you had the backbone for this.' He addresses the tall blond kid next to me. He clenches his fists.

'There's a lot of stuff you didn't know.'

Faba raises an eyebrow.

'Like how you bribed a guard into telling you the location of our Beast Killers? Like how you had a correspondent in Aether?' He flinches back, a flicker of fear in his eyes. I stand, lifting the shotgun and pointing it at his head. 'Some habits never change.' he remarks.

All the emotion rushes out of me.

I am an empty shell.

He snorts. 'You're not going to actually shoot me. You wouldn't. Your precious honor wouldn't let you.'

'How do you know I've changed?'

Because I'm scared I haven't.

That I'm still that monster.

The boy next to me looks up. No. I can't handle this anymore. I want to turn my head, look at him, but I shouldn't.

I know I shouldn't.

But I don't know how much longer I can stay away…

'I know you're not going to kill me, because I know the location of the third Beast Killer. You wouldn't.' I narrow my eyes and inhale deeply.

'Who said I was going to kill you?'

Exhale.

As the texture of the trigger under my finger becomes my world.

As I let my vision shrink, as everything else fades.

As the bullet plants into his foot.

And my vision abruptly expands, back into the sterile white room, into my blood pooling on the floor.

Into the darkness that wraps it's wild song around me.

Gladion's P.O.V.

The barrel of the gun, a black circle aimed at me with no hesitancy. My breath catches in my throat.

It's over.

It's over.

I can't save Null.

'What the hell-who are you?'

I want to know.

So with my final breaths I can know who killed me.

She shakes her head, and I raise my eyes from the gun to her face. Black and red clothes. Streaked with the blood spilling from the wound on her right shoulder. Her clothes are torn, turned into messy bandages covering the mutilated flesh. Her eyes are dark gray and steady on mine.

'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you.'

'I can't.'

Because there's no reason I'm doing this, other than my revenge against my mother.

'What are you doing?' Her voice is surprisingly melodic.

'I was going to free them...I guess it's over.'

I'm sorry, Null, I can't save you.

I'm sorry.

But your gaze from behind the bars is tearing at me, demanding an explanation.

But I can't.

Not anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Gladion's P.O.V.

She holds my gaze for a moment before abruptly shoving the gun in the waistband of her black jeans. Her mouth curves in a half-smile, that, again, I feel like I know.

'Did you think I was actually going to kill you?' I'm surprised into answering.

'Well, yes, seeing as you were pointing a gun at my head. Bit of an obvious factor.' A grin flickers on her face, snarky and dark.

'Help me get him out of here.'

Null.

She's not going to kill him.

I run over and examine the thick bolt. She sighs and shoves me out of the way, sticking the point of a knife into the jamb. Null bursts out and I grin like an idiot because he's okay, he's okay.

'Where's the last one?' I fumble with words.

'I thought you sprung it already.' But the look on her face tells me she didn't.

No.

My mother's taken it.

Anger carves a ripping path through my stomach.

'Dammit. Effing dammit.' She stares at the knife like she wants to gut someone. Her head turns sharply, and she shoves me down behind the cage. I breathe in sharply as she crouches beside me. Too late. Faba's eyes behind his glasses survey me impassionately.

'Ah, we've found you, Moon.'

Moon?

The girl stares at Faba with such hatred I can almost feel it radiating off her in waves. 'And you too. In all honesty, I didn't think you had the backbone for this.' Rage replaces my blood. I am not weak. I am not someone to hide and cower behind walls. Not anymore.

'There's a lot of stuff you didn't know.' You know nothing about me. Nothing. Faba arches an eyebrow.

'Like how you bribed a guard into telling you the location of our Beast Killers? Like how you had a correspondent in Aether?' I pull back almost instinctually. I thought I hid that well... _just another thing you have to work on, Gladion,_ I tell myself. Moon stands, the blood flow from her shoulder more worrying now that it's up close. She pulls the black handgun from her right hip and points it towards the Aether Foundation Branch Chief. 'Some habits never change.' Moon freezes, and all the emotion leaves her eyes. 'You're not actually going to shoot me. You wouldn't. Your precious honor wouldn't let you.'

'How do you know I've changed?'

Changed?

From what?

I glance at Moon, but she very determinedly doesn't meet my eyes.

'I know you're not going to kill me, because I know the location of the third Beast Killer. You wouldn't.' Moon raises her head, gray eyes dangerous.

'Who said that I'm going to kill you?' And the bullet slams into his right foot, and a scream rips the air. As Moon's eyes roll back and close as the gun drops from her slack hands and she falls like a marionette, strings cut.

Landing in my arms.

My mind blanks, I don't know what to do, but _I'm_ _not leaving her_ , so I grab the gun and swing it as hard as I can into Faba's temple, and he collapses. I thrust out the heavy metal-plastic handle and catch the side of a head, blood flowing, sticky and wet, onto my hands. Null roars and stares at me. His eyes seem to say, _it's okay._ I grab his helmet and swing myself onto his back, and my mouth goes dry as I realize I can feel Moon's figure through the blood-soaked shirt. I close my eyes and try to ignore the feeling of her head resting on my neck.

I can't.

Gladion's P.O.V.

My breathing is sharp and hard, even though it's Null's feet that pound the ground in a kamikaze rhythm. The girl-Moon-is cradled in my arms, but sometimes the feeling of her chest pressed against mine is too much and I shift her to Null's back instead. I barely register the shock of my feet connecting with the ground, my mind consumed by thoughts of the dark-haired girl whose neck is resting on my shoulder.

My feet move automatically through the hallways I've haunted for too many years, Null running at my side. Shouts echo behind me. Only one scares me.

My mother's.

Icy cold, furious and yet calm. The voice that says pain is coming. The voice she uses when she is hurting me and stroking my face, telling me that it is all for my own good, that I will be the best in her force, that this training will make me strong.

I'm not strong.

The slick tiles nearly trip me up several times, but I just keep going, driven forward by my fear of the woman who has tormented me for years, taken delight in my pain and suffering.

I keep running.

I half-run, half-jump down the slope to the docks. With a breath of relief, I see that the boat Wicke promised is still there. Null leaps onto the deck and I follow him.

As Aether will follow me.

As Aether will find me.

The speedboat cuts cleanly through the water, but it feels clunky in my hands. Then I realize the silence. I turn.

My mother stands on the docks.

Smiling.

Moon's P.O.V.

Whispering spirits surround me, tugging at my limbs and hair. I try to pull away from them , but they draw closer, murmuring urgently.

I'm scared.

I can almost feel the ghosts brushing my shoulders and plucking at my shirt, and I stumble away, desperate to escape the phantoms haunting this dark landscape. But they are faster.

And the scars on my back are bleeding again.

Laughter, mocking my feeble attempts at defense, they ignore my pleas and reach out. Their icy fingers are just about to close around my neck, and I take a last panicked gulp of air.

My eyes open.

I thrash about, tasting blood, swing my head to look at the phantoms. My shoulder throbs, a second heartbeat next to my fast one. Where am I? Where is my Mimikyu, my baby?

Am I dead or alive?

Gladion's P.O.V.

I stare at Moon, unsure what to do with her. Null brushes against my side, and I recoil before I remember that it's Null and not...not my mother. I take a deep breath, forcing myself to concentrate on steering and not on the smiling woman with the blond hair that matches mine. Or the slight girl with the lustrous gray eyes and...actually quite good figure.

With a start, I realize I've been staring at Moon and not at the water. With an effort, I tear my eyes away, but the image of the unconscious girl behind me is like a fire burning at my back. Null rubs against my leg, leaving rusty smears of blood on my jeans. I stare at his open wounds, and grip his helmet to stop myself from being sick. I need to help him.

I fumble with the hem of my shirt, my shaky hands making it all the more difficult to try to tear strips for bandages. Null shies away from my hands, and I slow until he cautiously creeps closer. I would say something, something to calm him, but I can't get words past the blockage in my throat.

My shirt is tattered anyways, so I wrap the remnant around his bleeding front claw and shiver as the chilly air bites into my exposed skin. I grit my teeth and remind myself that a bit of cold is nothing against what Null has endured. Nothing. Then I look back at Moon.

'Null,' I yell, trying to be heard over the rushing wind. 'Take-take Moon...somewhere safe.'

Somewhere where she isn't so distracting to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Gladion's P.O.V.

The skies lighten, and I'm exhausted. The water wavers in front of my eyes. I can barely see straight. It's all I can do to dock the boat in a sheltered cove before the ebbing darkness takes me.

Moon's P.O.V.

My wrists slam hard wood, and an angry snarl echoes around me. Instantly I'm on my feet.

'Whisper!' A Mimikyu jumps from my left shoulder and we exchange a glance. Whisper. Whisper is safe.

Whisper, my best friend, my baby, is safe.

My head snaps up to look at our enemy. Four-legged, helmeted, powerful, sharp front claws.

I've seen it's kind before.

Type: Null.

It's deep growl resonates through my bones, and my Mimikyu chirps and shakes her head. Then the strange creature lunges, and Whisper-she isn't ready.

My arms lock around it's thick neck and we crash to the ground.

My bullet wound feels like fire.

I'm about to black out from the pain, but I force my eyes open and pin down the Type: Null's limbs, one after the other, fighting both its considerable strength and the demands of the burn flooding my body. It's eyes look into mine. I stare at it, daring it to try to escape.

And collapse on the floor.

I scream, closing my eyes and clutching at my bloodied shoulder as it lances thousands of red-hot, screaming knives through my tortured body. Through my tears, I see the Type: Null lean over me. I can barely see straight, and it's with badly shaking hands that I reach out to Whisper.

Seeking a last bit of comfort before it kills me.

It's over. It's over. I can't get my revenge on Guzma. I can't get my revenge on Lusamine. It's over, I'm dead.

And a coward.

I close my eyes.

All the fight rushes out of me. I simply go limp, expecting a claw across my neck or a horn through my heart. Whisper's rag is softly worn under my fingers. My mouth is saturated with salt.

A helmet grazes my jaw.

My eyes snap open and I gasp as the Type: Null nuzzles my neck. For a long moment I can't move, until I hesitantly brush a hand over his helmet. He stares at me for a long time, and steps towards my Mimikyu.

'Hrr?' He looks up questioningly, then back at my Pokemon. I shake my head, more to clear it then answer his question. I'm still confused...but I think he's not going to attack anymore.

I brace a hand on the floor and try standing up. The world trembles, and I close my eyes, trying to stay upright.

'Hrr…' Fur tickles my fingers, and I blink. The Type: Null gazes up at me impassively, and I hesitantly place a hand on his warm back as a crutch, ready to pull away. He doesn't move, and I scoop up Whisper, burying my face in her disguise for a moment.

'Where's…' I trail off, staring at the Type: Null. The boy with the icy blond hair and piercing green eyes.

Who is he?

For the first time, I register where I am; inside a small cabin. The floor rocks softly beneath my sneakered feet. I frown and run a finger over Whisper's head. How did I get here? It hits me. The police have found me, caught up to me, and I'm going back to prison. I grip the Type: Null's mask and force my breathing to return to normal.

'Hrr!' The Pokemon shifts irritably as I accidentally scrape one of his open gashes. I look at the wound, sick to my stomach, and awkwardly try to clean it out with the hem of my shirt. He pulls away, and I drop my hands. But not until I catch a glimpse of the thick scab on the wrist.

The scab Gryphon gave to me.

My knees hit the floor, and the hardwood is cool against my cheek. Gryphon. I left her there. I wasn't able to save her. I forgot about the beautiful Beast Killer with the steely eyes and claws that I've felt too many times.

And now I wish I could feel their sting just once more.

She's gone. Gone because I wasn't brave enough to save her. Gone because I failed her. Gone because I wasn't strong enough.

Gryphon is gone, and it's all my fault.

I can't move under the weight of the guilt and pain. Whisper curls up against my cheek, like she always does, but this time her warm weight isn't enough. Nothing is enough to dislodge the smoldering stone in my stomach. Failed. Failed her.

My tears soak my shirt, and I just keep crying, screaming a silent plea to the Pokemon I trusted. The Pokemon I failed. I curl up, weakly trying to fend off the accusations thrown by my mind, but they slice through my pathetic defenses like tissue paper.

I don't know how long I stay there. It's enough time for my tears to dry and the world to sharpen back into focus. I wish it didn't. I wish it stayed blurred by my tears, so I didn't have to face anything.

'Kyu…' Whisper looks sadly up at me, and I pull her closer. A claw brushes my arm, the action bring back memories of another claw, another Type: Null. I don't turn, unable to look at the creature. My limbs seem numb, detached as I stand up and walk out of the door.

I'm going back to Aether.

Barely breathing. What's the point? Without Gryphon, I can't stand life. Whisper is my only anchor now. I'm going back for my partner and best friend. Returning for my link to life. My feet move automatically over the deck, heading to the front. I'm coming back for you, Gryphon.

I break into a run and turn the corner, my determination pushing away my tiredness. I am hijacking the boat and turning it around. At least, I would have.

If it wasn't for the fact that someone's already there.

I skid to a stop, already bracing for another fight that I am ill-equipped for. Whisper chirps and I hastily shove her down, unwilling to let her out of the hood of my tattered black sweater. Heart sinking, I lift my head and take a deep breath. I've been in street fights before.

Hands raised, in stance, I'm ready and fully expecting the stranger to attack. He doesn't move, and my hands curl tighter. Why won't he move? I'm right here...come at me. My breaths hiss through my clenched teeth and plume white in the chilly air. I can't win this fight with my bad shoulder and the world swimming beneath my feet.

But I can try.

The moment stretches out like glue being pulled between the fingers of some invisible god. Some god who is pulling the strings on my disastrous life.

WTF, god.

The seconds slow, and I can feel every breath as it scrapes my throat. Every beat of my erratic heart.

Every synapse in my brain shorting out as I realize who it is.

It's him. The boy with the brilliant emerald eyes who I thought I was going to have to kill. Draped awkwardly over the bar of the deck. I think he's...sleeping?

Ignoring my instincts that tell me to run, I step closer, just enough to confirm that he's actually asleep and not-not dead. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

I don't know why I started to panic when he didn't move.

I bite my lip and move closer, watching as he moves in his sleep, clearly not noting the way the sunlight glints in his blond hair. Definitely not noticing how he's not wearing a shirt.

Not at all...

Forgetting completely every reasonable thought in my head urging me to run, that I don't know him, that he could be dangerous, I move closer, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Did he save me? Is he going to turn me into...into the police? I should escape, now, while he can't catch me.

But I don't.

A low growl behind me makes me start. The Type: Null dips his head threateningly, and I still, not wanting to feel his claws again. After a tense moment he abruptly shifts out of stance and pads over to the boy. I glance between them, confused.

Is...is he actually _protecting_ the boy?!

The Beast Killer gives me one last look before he nudges the teenager. Waking him up. My feet automatically back up, but there's nowhere to hide, and I can't get back to the small room before he-he wakes up.

For a moment, I can't breathe. And then his eyes lock on mine.

And now I definitely can't breathe.

I want to escape, but I'm rooted to the ground. The Type: Null swings his head, looking between us, but he fades into the background as the boy stands up, eyes deep and unreadable. If there's any emotion, it's buried deep. His eyes snare my conscience and refuse to release, digging deep into my guilt of leaving Gryphon.

Gladion's P.O.V.

Sound surrounds me, but it's insignificant, blurred like static through the veil of drowsiness insistently tugging at my mind. I shift to try to find a more comfortable position; there's something digging into my ribs. My eyelids feel leaden, I don't want to wake up. But the light drags me towards the surface. Towards the world.

Claws scrape across the wooden deck and I turn towards the faint noise, groaning as the motion reopens one of the fresher gashes on my shoulders. The noise and light painting my eyelids red is more insistent now, and I open my eyes.

Moon stares at me.

I freeze, and Null stiffens, but doesn't move. The girl is pale and exhausted-looking, but her hands are curled into fists and a spark of tired defiance glints in her eyes. I stand up, and fear ignites in her eyes, but she doesn't step away. Her shoulder is still bleeding.

And then I realize I'm not wearing a shirt…

I blush and look away, but Moon's gray eyes drill relentlessly into my back. I glance back in time to see her suddenly redden and stare at the ground. We stand there awkwardly for a few more minutes before she shrugs out of her thin black sweater and looks embarrassedly up at me.

'Are...you cold?' I am, but I shake my head. Moon doesn't say anything else.

She just steps closer and wraps the jacket around my bare shoulders.

I freeze again, the feeling of her chilled hand brushing across my skin making the cold worse and better all at the same time. She hastily moves back, blushing brightly. I scowl at her, but my heart isn't in it.

And the feeling of her fingers tracing across my neck is...distracting, to say the least.

'I don't recall asking for your help.' Why do I feel bad about snapping at her?

The barest trace of a smile appears on her face.

'You were cold.' She breaks our gaze and fingers the hem of the T-shirt she was wearing underneath the jacket. 'And anyways...you weren't wearing a shirt.' She noticed. Of course she noticed.


	8. Chapter 8

I rub the thin material between my fingers. It does actually help. I take a deep breath in anticipation of what I have to do.

'Thanks, Moon.' She looks up, surprised.

'What?' I growl under my breath. Thanking anyone is hard enough, but saying why makes it ten times worse.

'Fine. I was cold. Don't make me say it again.' I snap, turning away from her.

'You okay?' Her voice sounds right next to me, and I jump.

'Don't do that.' I snarl, stepping away. A smirk flickering over her face, she steps closer again, making my heart race.

'Do what?' I try to take another step away, but I'm backed up against the railing.

'You know what.' I growl, trying to calm my rapid breathing. Moon steps back.

Suddenly I wish she didn't.

I stare out at the calm water, trying to match the steady swells of the waves to my shallow breaths. Moon walks over and stares out at the water too, and I get the feeling she's trying to calm down.

'I-I need to get off.' Her voice is fast and rehearsed-sounding, and she won't meet my eyes. The barely-disguised panic makes the question die on my tongue. I just nod, and she vaults sloppily over the railing, landing on the ground, knees buckling.

I jump after her, fear already buzzing in acid in my mouth. Moon's on her hands and knees, staring at the ground and repeating unintelligible words under her breath. She's locked in a world of her own; I couldn't reach her if I tried.

But I can't resist trying.

Finally her breathing slows to something resembling normality. I grip her shoulder, suddenly realizing just how scared I was. I can't speak. Moon looks up, eyes wide and frightened.

'I'm sorry…' she murmurs, flushing red and looking away.

'You have nothing to be sorry about.' I snap, suddenly angry. At her for apologizing, at myself for being so scared, at her again for making me so damn scared.

She's shaking.

Moon doesn't move, and her shoulders tremble slightly. It's obvious she's trying to hide it, and a wave of guilt washes over me.

'Stop it.' I instantly regret my harsh tone. 'Moon, what's wrong?' She shakes her head, quivering from head to foot.

'N-nothing.' she mumbles, still not meeting my eyes.

'Don't give me that. You clearly aren't fine.' For a long moment, she just closes her eyes.

'Claustrophobia.'

''Claustrophobia'?' I echo. 'What?' Moon bows her head, looking defeated.

'I have really bad claustrophobia. And before you say anything, I know up there wasn't a small space. But it just acted up, okay?' Her voice is distracted and sharp. She looks up, eyes shimmering with unshed tears and defensive anger.

Then she breaks down.

Her shoulders droop as she curls up on the sandy ground, sobbing silently. I freeze, and she stands up, shaking her head as the tears stream quietly down her face, and walks away.

I don't know why I follow her.

'Moon…'I'm at a loss for words, but it's clear that she's not crying about her claustrophobia. I hesitantly place a hand on her heaving shoulder, but she offers no response.

I pull her closer.

Her heart, fast and frantic as a trapped birds, thrums against my chest. I awkwardly wrap my arms around her, face hot, and just stand there as she cries. It feels...wrong, cradling her shaking body against my chest.

But it also feels so right.

It feels stiff, standing stock-still. Hesitantly, slowly, face burning, I wrap my arms around her shaking chest and brush a hand over her shoulder. She stills as soon as I touch her and stands there silently for a few seconds, staring at me with those gray eyes that I can't meet for more than a few seconds.

Moon's P.O.V.

The breath rushes from my lungs, and I'm rooted to the ground as he slowly stands up, emerald green eyes staring accusingly into mine. The Type: Null whines anxiously and paces on the shifting deck, but I ignore him, my attention devoted entirely to watching the strange blond-haired boy who I still don't know.

We stand there, staring at each other for enough time for me to notice the look in his eyes-the hunted, scared, angry look of the Type: Null he saved. We stay there for a long moment, locked gazes, unspoken words humming in the space between us.

Then he blushes and turns away.

I suddenly realize that I was staring at him while he was...half-naked.

Oh god.

I stare at the deck and resist the urge to bury my red face in my hands. He won't look at me, and I don't blame him at all.

The Type: Null hisses gently and nudges my hand, and I recoil slightly before remembering that it was Gryphon, not this Beast Killer who gave me my wound.

Gryphon, who's still locked in there.

I finally summon enough courage to look up for more than a half-glance, and see that his head turned slightly towards me, just enough to watch me out of the corner of his eye.


End file.
